AliceXHatter
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Different shorts and poems about Alice and The Mad Hatter.
1. Chapter 1

**She left this world of wonder.**

**But, she took something with her.**

**That moment I saw her, she became my wonder.**

**She wouldn't notice it.**

**We're all people here too.**

**Then, she would come back soon.**

**I will wait for that day to come.**

**Then, my wonder will notice it then.**

**Maybe then, she could stay with me.**

**_Alice in Wonderalnd belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones_**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice lay there in her bed. She was thinking about that world of wonder. The people were still in her mind. She dreamed about the world so many times, but she could see herself walking though the strange woods and finding herself at a table with tea set out already for their guest. But she could see a smile at the end of the table. Alice remember the Hatter well. She remember the smile he gave her.

She woke up in the middle of the night. It was only a dream again. She didn't believe that. She wanted to see the Hatter again. But, she wanted to see him again. She went out into the garden looking for the rabbit hole. The moon was her only light. She look for it for hours, there was no sign of it. She look for it so hard till her golden hair was in her face. Tears begin to fall down her checks. She will never see the Mad Hatter again. She went back to the house and look for it again in the morning.

When the sun was up, she went out to the garden again and look for it again. She look at all of the holes till she found the one she was after. She hope to find it in the sunlight this time. After hours looking for it, it ended in the same results. Like that night, tears begin to fall. Her Pool of tears begin to grow bigger when she thought about the Hatter. She return to her home and try again tonight.

Days and nights went by, but poor Alice could not find the rabbit hole again. Her face lost the light she once had. Her golden hair was fading. She look so hard for the hole, she couldn't stop crying. She would never see her Hatter again. Before she let out a sob, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She look behind and saw no one there. But, she saw something in the moonlight next to her. It was a piece of paper with the words "Do you love me, Alice?"

Alice's voice was lost inside of her. She knew the answer to the questions.

"Yes…"

Could it be from her Hatter? Or was it for someone else. She hold the piece of paper to herself returning home. She look back at the garden, hoping someone would say "I love Alice" to her. She hope it was the Hatter. But, no one was there. She felt her heart acting as each beat took her life.

"I promise…I'll come back to you…"

**_Alice in Wonderland beongs Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones_**


	3. Chapter 3

He said we're all mad here.

But, he doesn't seem mad.

He stolen something from me.

I can't stop thinking about him.

It wasn't the smell of tea or food lay on the table when I arrived.

It was his smile that brought me over to the tea party.

But, if I was mad here.

You and I could be together.

Forever, till time stop for me.

Just like how it stop for you.

_**Alice in Wonderland beolgs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice sat in the garden holding the piece of paper to her chest. She didn't pay any attention what was around her. Her heart was aching till it became sore. Her mother would tell her to go inside, but she found her in the garden looking for something. Her father would keep her in her room till she clam down. But, she found ways to get out. But, the servants would found her laying on the ground saying to herself "I can't find it" over and over to herself.

Days and nights went by, till Alice's hands became numb and her gold hair was no more. She wasn't going to find again. The hole to the world of twists and turns was never returning to her. Tear escape from her eyes. Her heart was hurting till she couldn't breath. She wondering though the garden in a daze state. She found herself in unfamiliar place. She could hear the sound of clocks and teakettles. She follow the sound, till she came upon to a hole. It was enough for her to inside of it. Did she finally found the hole? Could she see Hatter again?

She fall though the hole only it was short then last time. Alice was in the forest of wonderland, how she remember it well. But, it was a different part, she realize where she was. She look behind her and saw a table set for a wedding or a party.

"Alice…"

She saw someone wearing a large hat. She saw the smile that she dreamed about. Her heart was healed. She finally found her way to the Hatter again. She ran to the table and hold her Hatter tight.

"I missed you…"

**_Thanks __everyone, I can't believe this is doing good so far. Well, this is a little happier then my last ones were. I hope you guys like it. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sine Alice return to wonderland, she had been here for the last five months. She was happier here in wonderland, she was completed here. She was in a light blue dress, similar to her cloths when she came here. Her faded golden hair return a little a bit, today was going to be the happiest moment of her life.

"You look lovely."

The White Queen said as she dance her way into the room. Alice smiled at her, seeing the true queen of wonderland. Alice was pale and her eyes have changed since returning.

"Thank you."

The White queen gave her flowers in the color of white and red. Some of them were painted as well for this day.

"Nerves?" She ask as she help Alice to get the finishing touches on. Alice smiled at the thought of being with her Hatter forever. She could see their lives together, time has stop for both of them.

"Not at all."

"Well then, we shall be waiting."

All the creates of Wonderland were outside in the castle garden waiting for Alice to come out. The Hatter was waiting the most. To see and spend the love of his life. The Cheshire Cat appeared next to him, smiling his normally size grin.

"Well, it a big day today."

"I know."

"Nerves?" He ask appearing next to him again on his other side. The Hatter couldn't care much today. Alice will be here in Wonderland with him. The White Queen appeared, she just danced her way to the garden. She smiled at The Hatter and to all the creates of Wonderland. The heard the doors open to a young lady in blue like the night sky. The Hatter could tell who it was for the moment the doors open. Alice could see everyone here, she was waiting for this day to come since she return. When she made her way to her Hatter. The White Queen begin to speak, but Alice and The Hatter talk silently.

"Six impossible things today."

"Like what." He ask his beloved wife.

"You and me, wonderland, together forever, and child ready to grow."

"That four impossible things my dear."

He told her smiling at her. She couldn't care less about the other two. The White Queen came up to them and said "You may kiss the Alice." Alice throw her flowers in the air and kissed her Hatter. The Dormouse and The Cheshire Cat gave the rings to them as they put them on each other's hands. Alice was going to stay in Wonderalnd, forever.

**_Wedding Day for Alice and The Hatter. Well, Since we all know how much The Mad Hatter wanted Alice stay, this is best way for them to be together. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Alice in Wonderalnd belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


End file.
